


Inevitable

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: It all comes down to friends and enemies.





	Inevitable

The war, inevitably, comes. The Doctor seeks allies. Then he seeks old enemies. The Master is supposed to be dead but he isn't, of course. They've met at least once since the Eye of Harmony claimed him. Now, they meet again, on Earth of all places. Of course, thinks the Doctor, of course, of course.

"Why would I do that?" the Master says. "I don't care about the Time Lords."

"Do you really think they'll stop at Gallifrey?" the Doctor asks. "They hate you as much as me and they don't understand failure. They'll keep trying to exterminate you until it takes."

"It never will," laughed the Master. "Do you know how many regenerations I've had now? Eighteen. I've crossed and re-crossed Creation, from dawn to dusk. I've killed entire solar systems -- and saved galaxies. I'm at least a thousand years older than you now."

"I know," said the Doctor. "And yet, here I am."

"Here you are," the Master agreed.

"Help me. Help us. Prove your brilliance."

"I don't need to prove it."

"And you'll have a chance to do what you've always wanted," the Doctor said. "You might get to watch me die."

"While risking myself?" The Master sneered. "I've gone to great lengths to preserve my life, Doctor. I don't intend to waste it."

"One final battle," the Doctor said.

"Against the Daleks?"

"No. Against me. If we win, I'll fight you. One last time, no holds barred, no quarter asked or given, no rules, no law, just you, me, and the Time Vortex."

The Master smiles. It's all so inevitable. They fight. They die. They return. How many times has this happened? How many times will it happen? Regenerations just for centuries. Rivalry is eternal. And even afterwards, after it's all over and his face is no longer his own, after there is nothing but rubble and dust, he still expects it, every time he turns a corner in some strange megopolis on some twisted planet, he still expects to see those gloves, that beard, those glittering eyes, that knowing, smirking, familiar smile. It's inevitable.


End file.
